


Dream Car

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: We can’t always get what we want, but it never hurts to dream.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 23





	Dream Car

“How do you feel about cherry red?”

Therese looked up at Carol flipping her subscription Sears Roebuck catalog around to show her the photo of a shiny red sports car with a cream flip-back hood. The vehicle was pricy and the cursive, three-number digits had Therese inhale the fluffy, buttermilk piece of pancake she bit off the tips of her fork lodge hard in her throat. She coughed and grabbed her cup of freshly squeezed orange juice from the table. Carol watched her gulping loudly, washing down her food, alarmed.

“Stay with me now,” she murmured, pulling the catalog back. 

“Too much money,” Therese finally answered, pressing a napkin against her lips. After a breather, she started eating her pancakes dipped in syrup on her plate again. 

“Yeah,” Carol sighed, admiring more of the beauty car. She then picked up a No. 2 pencil lying on her napkin and drew a large heart around the vehicle.


End file.
